


The Act

by chocolattees



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ju Haknyeon is Whipped, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: Haknyeon finds it hard to keep pretending hate you to hide his relationship with you from the other. Moreover, the sight of you getting close with his friends make it become more difficult to not snatch you away from them.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Act

No one seems can understand why you and Haknyeon can’t be civil just for a day. He likes to pick on you anytime he sees an opportunity and so do you. No one dares to stop your fight, even the boys that close to you two, because that only ended up with two options, 1) they got dragged to the fight, or 2) you two joined forces to shut them off. There is no use of trying.

They can’t help but wonder, when and where everything has gone wrong?

During the first day of the first semester, everybody was shy and reserved as new freshmen surrounded by new faces. Nobody really spoke much until a week later, when everyone seemed to be a little looser around one another. It was also then when the very first fight between you and Haknyeon happened, all because of the school dessert, which ended up with you won over the dessert.

Since then, the rivalry and pranks keep going.

There were also a time where Sunwoo and Eric tried to stop all this troublesome hatred by locking up you two in the closet for one hour, thinking that it will help the two of you talk to each other and clear all the misunderstanding. But instead, it only worsens the situation. 

Nothing seems to work.

_Oh, if only they know the truth._

Though he wants no other than to look away for the sake of the promise he made, Haknyeon can’t help glaring at the sight of you try to balancing yourself on the skateboard with Eric’s help, hands holding on each other as you let out a hearty laugh when the younger boy encouraging you to keep going. The small distance between you two makes his blood boiling in anger. Which goes unnoticed by the others.

“Haknyeon-ah, stop glaring her. She literally just learning how to play skateboard there,” says Changmin. “Why do you hate her so much?”

“Just because,” replies him shortly.

Since the beginning, Haknyeon never hates you and neither you. Well, maybe a little. But after the closet incident, you two came with a conclusion that you were too childish and it has to stop. However, it will be no fun if Sunwoo and Eric know their plan of locking you in the closet worked. That’s why you two decided to act like you still hate each other in front of the others. 

The fight between you two is just an act. A mask of your new relationship.

After around 5 months since that, you two started to date each other in secret. Out of the boys’ sight, you two spending your time together with dates and sleepover. No one knows about this besides your parents—you also asked them to keep this secret.

It went well and no one suspicious of you. Until Haknyeon finds it hard to keep pretending hate you to hide this relationship from the other, especially when he knows you’re quite popular in school. There always a time where he hears some boys talk about you in the corridor or class. Talking about how pretty you are and how nice it is to able to date you. 

Of course, you never know about it since he will shut them up from asking his girlfriend out. But, he can’t do the same thing to his friends. They obviously will know something is up between you two and all your efforts to hide it will end in vain.

His body is itchy to snatch you away from Eric and pull you away to somewhere he could be alone with you.

“Oh, I think I got—ouch.” You fall on your face after leaning forward a bit too much on your skateboard, startling everyone including Haknyeon. 

In a panic, they immediately check your situation while your laughing in embarrassed. You pull yourself up to wipe away the blood on the corner of your lips and meet Haknyeon eyes. He looks at you in worry from his place as he mouthed a silent ‘are you okay?’ which you reply with a nod. 

“Yah, Haknyeon-ah, don’t just stand there! Go buy some plaster and water for [Name].”

“Huh, why me?” He pretends to whines at Changmin to make it looks like he hates the idea.

“Then stay here with [Name]. Eric and I will go buy it at the nearest mart.”

When Changmin and Eric are out of the sight, Haknyeon hurriedly goes to you and inspect the scratch on your corner lips. 

“Are you okay?” He asks with worry present in his eyes. He holds out a hand which you take gratefully and scans you up and down to check for any other injuries. “You got me scared for a second.”

“Sorry about that.” You softly smile at him. “And thank you for holding yourself back then. I know how bad you want to check on me.”

He sighs, “How do you think we should hide it from them? I don’t think I can hold myself anymore, not when you’re close yet feel so far.”

“Don’t think I don’t realize the glare you sent to Eric. Just hold it for a little bit longer, okay?” He nods and hugs you tightly. “Now, now, let’s save the PDA for later. They could get back anytime soon.”

“…three more minutes.”


End file.
